The War
by dartboi
Summary: Jeff returns 1 year after Nexus invaded and sides with his brother and other superstars to fight Nexus.
1. The Return

Hey its me anyways this isnt a funny story its gonna be a long term story.

Summary: Jeff has come back to WWE only to find WWE has fallen to Nexus there numbers have grown and outnumber the remaining superstars. Will Jeff side with Nexus what will he do.

Jeff walked into the parking lot knowing elmination chamber was one night away and he had just been resigned.

Jeff tried to enter the backstage but were stopped by two superstars Mike Knox and Zack Ryder.

"Why are you here" Zack asked wearing a Nexus wristband. "Vince signed me back on to Smackdown so yeah out of my way.

" Zack pushed him with one hand "Do you know who we are!". "Dont know dont care either." Jeff said kicking him in the gut then shoving Mike Knox over the wheel chair ramp.

Zack grunted but the was kneed in the side of the head. Jeff sighed wondering what was going on and walked to his brothers locker room.

He knocked on the door and the door opened as Matt looked at his brother in disbelief "How did you get in here!".

"Huh what do you mean" Jeff asked raising a eyebrow. Matt pulled him in the room then looked at him "How did you get past the two in the back".

"Ryder and Knox ha easy threw one over the rail and kneed the other one whats going on anyways man.".

Matt sighed then looked at his brother "Ok ill explain a while ago about a year a group called Nexus basicly took Raw over and over time despite our best efforts smackdown,raw,and superstars fell to Nexus.". Jeff blinked this was a big shocker "Whos on Nexus?".

"The whole Raw roster except for Daniel Bryan, David Smith, John Cena,John Morrison, R-Truth, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Thriple H but he is no where to be seen , and Tyson Kidd.

Everyone on Smackdown except for Big Show, Christian, Edge, JTG, Kofi Kingston, MVP, Rey, and Taker but he hasnt been seen at all".

Jeff blinked "Well guess im on our side". Matt smiled "Yeah at Elimination Chamber its me, Edge, Kofi, MVP, Rey, Christian and we need one more man and i think we found him" Matt said smiling.

"Your right but whos on the Nexus team" Jeff asked.

"Well Barret is afraid to face us so he choose Alberto Del Rio, Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger, Shad, Vance Archer, Drew McIntyre, and David Otunga".

"Tch there losers we could beat em all". "Not his best force compared to Raw.". "Well ima go look for Cody Rhodes to see if i can "talk" some sense into him".

"Just watch out if someone comes to help him run " Matt warned. "Yeah yeah yeah".

Jeff wandered around until he saw Cody getting a snack. Jeff smirked and ran at him smashing him into the machine.

"Ugh what the hell" Cody yelled being blasted aginst the vending machine. "Heh i dont want ya getting hurt but i dont really care" Jeff whispered then punching him in the neck rapidly.

Cody grunted going to one knee. Jeff grabbed a chair he loved all the items backstage area and smashed the chair aginst Codys head continueisly.

Jeff smirked and stomped on his face and got ontop of the machine and Swanton Bombed him.

Jeff smirked running off to his brothers locker room. He opened the door and closed it quickly panting.

"Ugh what did you do?" Matt asked raising a eyebrow. "Ugh lets say Cody Rhodes wont be competeing tomorrow" Jeff smirked.

Matt shook his head "I wont ask but i wanna see there last minute sub" Matt said laughing. Jeff laughed with him.

R&R


	2. The War Has Begun

Thanks guys for the reviews ill try to write both storys at the same time.

It was Elmination Chamber and Jeff was in the parking lot with Edge, MVP, Kofi, Matt, Rey, and Christian.

Jeff walked up to Edge "Listen i know you dont like me but we have to win this fight here tonight".

Edge sighed but nooded "I agree but if i save you dosent mean were friends". "Heh who said your gonna save me" Jeff said smirking.

"Guys cmon we gotta go out." Matt said. They walked through the backstage area to the ramp walking out at once to the Smackdown theme.

Nexus was already in the ring. They huddled at the end of them ramp and Matt said "Alright were gonna charge em".

Everyone nodded and once the broke away charged the ring Jeff kicking Shad in the gut repeatidly then throws out of the arena.

Otunga was already outa the ring and garbbed a mic "Well Cody may not be here but he have a good replacement." he pointed towards the entrance ramp were Heath Slater came out and joined Nexus outside of the ring.

The ref restored order and put Rey in first and Vance Archer in first. Rey moved forward and looked up with Archer but slipped and hand through and started punching his gut hard.

Vance disengaged and kicked him in the should sending Rey back a little but for him to get a running start and give him a clothesline in midair.

Archer fell on his back and groaned in pain. Rey picked him up and brought him to the corner and tagged Matt in.

Matt slapped Archer across the face and did a spin kicked him in the jaw. He got up and started stomping on him showing no mercy.

Archer got to his knees when Matt did a running Twist of Fate bouncing off the ropes.

He pinned Archer for the ref to count to 3. Matt stood up happy but got nailed from behind by Jack Swagger.

Jack started whipping Matts face into his knee. He headbutted him then whipped him into the corner.

Jack pulled him back and tried a gut wrench powerbomb but when in midair Matt did a trademark leg drop.

Both layed on the ground crawling towards their corner. Matt tagged in MVP. Jack tagged in Drew. MVP and Drew started exchanging blows.

MVP and Drew thinking alike and headbutted eachother. MVP was closer to his corner and tagged in Jeff whoran pulled him back and did a leg drop nopt from the top rope then did the swanton on Drew pinning him.

Jeff was attacked from behind by David who was stomping on him angered. He then put him in a crossface.

Jeff tried to battle up and kept punching his gut. Once he was infront of him he gave him a Huricanrana.

Otunga landed aginst the ropes. Jeff tagged Rey in and tried to do the 619 but Otunga moved then spinkicked Rey off the apron to the floor.

Rey didnt get up soon enough to make the 10 count. Kofi was already ready and once the 10 count came he drop kicked Otunga in the chest.

Otunga once he was up punched Kofi then suplexed and held him up for a while then gave him DDT. Otunga kept stomping on him then lifted him up and uppercutted him sending Kofi to the ground.

Otunga dragged him to his corner and tagged in Shad. Shad let out all his rage doing suplexs DDTS punches and a whip lash.

After all the Shad suplexed him on the turnbuckle. The dragged him up there and DDT him from the top rope and pinned him. Ref counted to 3.

Edge came in as Shad smirked kicking Kofi outa the ring. Edge waited for him to turn around a speared him. He pinned him for the 3 seconds.

It was now Nexus was down to 4 and Smackdown was down to 5. Edge tagged in Christian as Heath came in.

By now Cody came running down and distracted Christian by grabbing his foot. Heath did a roll up getting the 3 count.

Christian rolled out the ring and did the killswitch to Cody knocking him out cold. The match was now equal each side down to 4.

Matt rushed in and tried a twist of fate but was pushed into a corner and Heath tried a roll up but Matt kept rolling and drop kicked him in the shoulder.

Matt tagged in MVP. MVP slapped Heath while he was down. Heath swung his foot up hitting MVP shoulder. Edge wanted in badly yelling at MVP.

MVP changed attention to Edge and started arguing with him. Heath did his finisher and pinned him.

Alberto was angered with not being tagged in and left but not before attacking Edge only to be nailed by Matt Hardy.

Jeff came in and drop kicked Heath. Heath had been in for a while so he was nearly out and Jeff did a leg drop on him then decideing to go for a pin.

The ref counted to 3. All that was left was Otunga and Swagger. Jeff looked at Matt who helped Edge up.

Jack charged up and gut wrench power bombed Matt only to get speared by Edge but mattt went down as Jack did and his head smacked aginst the steel. Edge pushed Jack in the ring and pinned him. Otunga came in and poked his eyes after that he turned around and made him tag Matt in.

He pinned Matt. Jeff entered inraged and drop kicked him with one foot and stared punching his face in yelling "Dont touch my brother!:. Otunga strated bleeding.

He went fast and Swanton bombed him pinning him. Jeff got his hand raised as he helped her bro up.


	3. No Deal

Jeff walked out of Elmination Chamber carrying his brother.

Edge followed him and they met backstage in his locker room with the rest of the team.

Rey rubbed the back of his head "Did we win?". "Yeah barely". Suddenly the door opened and Wade Barret stepped in with Heath, Otunga, Justin, and Swagger. Edge stood up "What do you want".

"Shut up we are here for the rainbow headed Hardy" Wade said looking at him. "What the hell do you want from me".

"We want you to join Nexus". "Ha your out of your mind!". Wade smircked "Ill make you a deal if you and two other guys can deafeat me, Otunga, Slater, Justin, Jack, Shad, and Vance Archer.".

"Why would i do that!" Jeff yelled. "If you beat us we will leave SmackDown but if we win you will join us." Barret said in a serious voice.

Jeff looked back at everyone and they all nodded then Jeff looked back "Under two condtions 1 no Nexus members interfere and 2 it is an elmination match".

Wade nodded "Sure" Wade smirked. Wade walked off with his men and closed the door.

Jeff looked back at them. "Im on his team" Edge spoke out. Rey looked at him "Me to". Matt shaked his head "No i am".

The rest stayed silent. "How bout we let Jeff decide Matt how bout that huh just casue your older dosent mean you call the shots." Edge said getting in his face.

Matt sighed "Fine whatever". Jeff blinked "Edge and Rey". Matt blinked "What why not me im your brother!".

"Listen i want you to run interference to help us". "Why cant Rey do that hes smaller and less noticeable!" Matt yelledn in anger.

"Hey!" Rey yelled angered by the comment. "Probly because your a bad wresrler" Edge suggested. "I am not!".

"You only got one guy man". " So did you!". "Yeah but i speared Jack". "And made me fall and hurt my damn head!" Matt yelled he was bout ready to get a second man outcold if then blondey didnt shut up.

"Stop damnit Edge and Rey are on my team and Matt i want you to use and steel chair when the ref aint looking at it someone with it.". Matt sighed "Whatever".

Friday Night SmackDown.

Jeff walked in and looked at the backstage entrance no one was guarding it. All he knew is his match was the first on the card.

So he headed in and met up with Edge and Rey in the backstage area near the door that led to the ramp. "Ready?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah" both responded. They headed out to their own themes one at a time.

Nexus was already in the ring. Rey went in first and so did Archer.

Rey took a few quick kicks at his legs. Archer drop kicked rey or atleast attempted because Rey dodged it.

Rey lifted him up and did a spinning DDT. Rey tried to pin but Vance kicked out at the 2.

Vance jumped and tagged in Otunga. Otunga did a belly to belly suplex accidently sending Rey to his corner.

Jeff tagged in and kicked Otunga down and did a leg drop. Jeff tagged Edge in but stayed in making Otunga think nothing happened.

Once Otunga was up he moved towards Jeff only to be spun around by him and get speared.

Edge pinned him for the 3 and waited for who came in next.

Everyone was a little hesitant about going aginst Edge. Barret threw Archer in. Archer looked at Barret as if he was insane.

Archer turned around only to be speared by Edge. Edge pinned him for the 3. But Justin was ready and did a diving cross body.

Justin was a little stunned at the sudden impact and was a little slow getting up.

Jeff saw his brother coming through the crowd and entered the ring gaining the attention of the ref.

Matt jumped over a baricade and got on the ring rope and smashed Justin in the head with a chair. He then ran and smacked Barrets leg with a chair.

He ran back through the crowd. Once Jeff saw this he got back on his side. Edge pinned Justin for the 3.

Edge smirked and kciked Justin outa the only for Heath to do a roll up. Heath got the 3. Edge rubbed his hair through his hands and walked up the ramp angered.

Rey went in from the top rope hitting Heath with a dropkick. Heath fell back and Swagger tagged himself in and gave Rey and gut wrench powerbomb.

Swagger went out and grabbed a steel chair and started attacking Rey.

Swagger was DQed and Heath covered him for the 3 blinked he was the only one left out and would have to beat Slater, Barret, and Shad.

Suddenly Teddy Long came out "Exuse me playa but since Jack DQed himself and caused Rey to be pinned there is a substitute".

Barret had a look of disbelief as they lights went out.

Suddenly Undertaker was ontop of Heath who was outcold. The ref blinked and counted the 3.

Shad stepped in and started punching Taker in the face. Taker grabbed Shad by the fist and dragged him to his corner and tagged Jeff in.

Jeff did a legdrop from the top rope nailing Shad. Jeff ran up the turnbuckle and did a backflip on him.

Jeff got ontop and started pounding on Shad making him bleed out of the mouth. Hepinned him then looked at Barret.

Barret jumped back and grabbed a mic. "Our deal is off". "What" Jeff yelled either thow no one could really hear him. "We never signed a paper you dont have proof!".

Jeff growled and got out the ring and chased Barret.

Barret ran away only to run into the Undertaker. Barret tried to back away as Taker stepped towards him.

The lights went out and Kane appered saving Barret distracting his brother allowing Barret to slip through the crowd.

The lights went back out and Kane was gone


	4. Betrayal

Hey guys thanks for the views ima keep going.

The next SmackDown.

Jeff walked into SmackDown and walked to his brother locker room and opened the door. Matt looked at him "Well i see Barret screwed us over.

"Matt said mad. Jeff just sighed. He then got a idea. "Wait Slater and Justin got a title match tonight for those titles against a team of the Gm's choice.".

"So we let them choose their choice and help the team win the titles." Matt exclaimed.

Jeff shook his head "No no no me and someone else ask for the shot.". Matt nodded then smirked "You and me man".

Edge walked in "No its me and the Hardy got it". "No way in hell!". "Wait guys before you kill each other ill ask the GM which one of us should be a team.".

Edge blinked "Fine whatever.". Matt just growled and walked down to the GMs office followed by Jeff and Edge.

Teddy looked at him "What can i do for ya playa.".

"Teddy i want me and my brother to have a title shot at those titles". "No i want the shot with Jeff!".

Edge yelled stepping up "Me and him were the only two left at Elimination Chamber!".

Teddy blinked and looked at Matt "Sorry but Edge is right he and Jeff will go for the titles".

Matt twitched and started cursing then left the room. "Well ok then playas you guys are up next".

Edge nodded and walked out with Jeff. "God damn hope Matt don't do something stupid". Jeff thought to himself.

Edge walked out with Jeff and to say the least Justin and Heath were shocked.

But suddenly a man in a Nexus t-shirt and wearing a ski mask bashed Edge with a chair from the ran off and a couple seconds later Matt came out in his attire and ran down the stage.

He looked at Jeff and had a mic in his hands "Guess I'll take his place". Jeff blinked he wasn't sure what happened.

Some refs helped Edge backstage. Jeff went in first against Heath and they locked up.

Jeff did a couple of blows at Heaths body. Heath did an odd suplex in the position they were in hurting his arms doing so.

Jeff got up slowly same as Heath and kicked Heath in the gut hard. Heath backed up pulled off a spin kick at Jeff's head.

He tired a cover and only got a 2. Heath growled and started stomping on him lifted him up and did a heavy uppercut then DDT.

He tagged in Justin who tried a 450 splash but missed. Jeff limped to Matt but as he was so close to threw tag matt did a twist of fate to him once he was on the ropes hurting Jeffs throat severely.

Jeff fell back to the ground nearly out cold.

Justin had ran to the turnbuckle and pulled off the 450 splash knocking Jeff out completely.

Justin pinned him for the 3 getting the win and retaining the titles. Jeff rolled out of the ring with help from Kofi and Rey.

Jeff was in shock his own brother betrayed him for something that wasn't his fault. He got to backstage and sat in his locker room with Edge,Kofi,and Rey talking.

"I can't believe he did that" Edge said shaking his head.

"It one thing to take my tag partner out but then make me loose".

"Yeah it wasn't even your guy fault" Rey said. "I'll get him back next week" Kofi said standing up.

Everyone looked at him and they all said at the same time "Me to".

R&R


	5. Ambush

Hey guys thanks for reviews and views for that one review i will not bring back the brood for a have a different plan in mind which may by better.

Jeff walked backstage and walked into the backstage area.

He knew Matt had a match tonight he Rey, Edge, and Kofi had a good plan coming.

Jeff walked to a different locker room for a couple minutes and talked with someone and left and went to Edges locker room until he heard a voice around the corner.

It was Cody Rhodes and CM Punk. "I will not join your group of fools" Punk said to Rhodes irrated at Rhodes.

"I need Barret to know I'm worth something". Jeff smirked and ran from the corner and Cody and gave him a clothesline.

Punk blinked. Jeff help him up in a suplex with all his might and ran at a table and did a corkscrews mashing Cody through a table

. Suddenly Punk grabbed Rhodes and gave him a GTS. (Ima use Punk were he has no beard and longish hair) Punk looked at Hardy "Thanks i guess..."

"Yeah sure" Jeff said walking to the Locker room to meet at. He walked in and looked at everyone "Guys ready his match is up next".

Everyone nodded "Everyone know the plan" Edge said speaking out. "Yeah".

They all spread out and took their positions. Once the time came Matts entrance theme came on along with many boos from the crowd.

Matt walked out smiling but half way down the ramp Rey jumped from the crowd doing how he usually threw someone into a 619 but threw him into a barricade.

Matt groaned badly his head bleeding from being smashed against the steel barricade.

Matt tried to get into the ring but once in Edge came from the announce table from behind and speared him.

But then out of the plan he stomped on him a couple times.

Kofi came in the ring and did his boom boom boom move sending Matt into a Dazed state.

Kofi did trouble in paradise right to his skull.

Jeff came from the crowd and got on the top turnbuckle and had Kofi hold him up and added insult to injury doing his hand sign then his signature side effect from the top rope.

JTG who would have been his opponent was shocked a little and stood there. Then Heath Slater's theme came on and he walked out NOT followed by Nexus.

Jeff smiled as he entered the ring and Heath put the mic to his mouth "Jeff i thought about what you said and with my strength, brains, and... brawns team SmackDown will be unstoppable so i accept" He yelled throwing his Wristband of Nexus away.

Jeff smiled and nodded not saying anything.

Later that night.

Jeff had a money in the bank qualifier match against Shad which would be a simple match.

Jeff walked out to the ring his theme playing and stood in the ring. Shad came out and entered the ring.

The match started and Jeff slapped him hard across the face.

Shad blinked and got mad but when he got mad Jeff tripped him.

Jeff already had a game plan and planned to use it. He kicked Shad in the chest as he got up.

Shad charged again and Jeff pulled the rope down sending him head first to the ground.

Shad grunted but Hardy was already down there with a leg drop. Jeff whipped him into the steel steps hard shoulder first.

Shad had pain shooting threw his body and was tossed into the ring. Jeff knew what he had to do it would require him taking a couple hits but worth it.

Shad got up and Jeff let him punch him twice. Shad tried to rebound but was only to get a leg drop from Jeff going to the other side and doing a spinning leg drop.

Jeff jumped onto a rope and did a backflip Swanton. Jeff pinned him getting the pinfall.

He expected Nexus to show but that didn't happen instead he walked back to his car unharmed.


	6. Blood and Bonds

Thanks guys for the reviews please review

It was one week away from the Grandest Stage of them all WrestleMania and Jeff would be in the money in the bank match which he was determined to win.

All he knew was he was in Edges corner tonight while he faced Jack Swagger and he also had a match against Justin Gabriel which Rey would be backing him up met up with Edge

"You ready" Edge asked. "As ready as I'll ever be". Jack was already in the ring.

Jeff and Edge walked out into the stage. Jeff watched as the match began.

Edge looked up but went low and pulled out Jacks legs. Jack got up quickly and threw a punch hitting Edge in the chest.

Jack whipped Edge towards the ropes and bent over expecting to flip him but ended up with a kick straight to the nose.

Jack went back and as Edge went forward he punched him and whipped him in a flung himself at him in a crossbody only for a light spear to hit him.

It wasn't enough the spear didn't hit dead on. Edge got ready for a spear only to be put into a gut wrench power bomb near the ropes.

Jeff near those ropes pinched a nerve in Jacks leg that made him stop and flinch. Edge the ultimate opportunist capitalized and did his edgeacution from his position.

He pinned Swagger only for a 2 and a half.

Edge got mad and started stomping on him and lifted him up and tried to do another edgeacution only to be flipped over Swagger.

Swagger hit his chest gloating and lifted Edge and smashed his head against a turnbuckle.

Jeff got on the rope and taunted Swagger. Swagger after smashing Edges head twice moved to hit Jeff.

Jeff ducked and jumped down. Edge saw this and despite pain ran and did a running DDT.

Edge got in a spear position and once Swagger was up only to miss and as he turned around he got kicked and Jack suplexed him.

Edge groaned in pain. Jack picked him up and tried a gutwrench powerbomb only when he was half way up for Edge to kick his nose making it now bleed.

Jack dropped him and held his nose. Edge quickly recovered and speared him hard knocking Jack to the ground.

Edge did his signature pose and stood there Jeff coming in. Suddenly Matts theme played as Matt walked out with a steel chair and a mic .

He held the mic to his mouth

"The whole WWE universe is asking why Matt why why would you betray your own flesh and blood well I'll tell you apparently to my brother gold is thicker than blood he first makes me interfere in the elimination match and not on the team and then im not on your team for the titles!".

Jeff grabbed a mic "Ok so you hit Edge take his spot and have a chance then apparently your ego is deeper than your blood Matt".

Matt got mad "Shut up i was tired of being made a fool im not a tool and i will not allow you to take pity on me i know you think i hit Edge but what's funny is i actually didn't i don't know who did but it wasn't me".

Edge grabbed a mic "Sure as soon as im out you come out that's not staged you liar". Matt was at a breaking point and rand down the stage with the chair and swung like a maniac.

Jeff grabbed the chair and spun him around only to be speared by Edge.

Jeff would set up the fold out chair and do a Swanton from it.

Matt groaned and cursed under his breath. Jeff walked backstage with Edge smiling.

Rey walked up to Jeff "Hey man i hear Matts in Justin corner tonight.".

Jeff blinked "Ah sh*t". Edge smirked "Not if i break him in two". "No Edge i think i know who to use" Jeff said running off in a certain direction.

Later that night Jeff was walking down the ramp with Rey while Justin and Matt were on the other side.

The match started and Jeff put Justin in a headlock only to be suplexed into the ropes then back to the ground hard.

Jeff winced but got up and kicked his gut. Justin fell back slightly then jumped forward doing a crossbody hard.

Jeff fell back to the ground. Justin acted as if he was gonna hit Jeff but uppercutted the ref to the ground.

Jeff slowly got up and saw this and saw Matt get in the ring.

Suddenly from under the announce table Heath ran out and did his finisher to Matt from behind which gained Justin's attention.

Heath did a spin kick and rolled out sending Justin towards Jeff. Jeff grabbed him by the neck and smirked and did a twist of fate on Matts back.

The ref started to get up and Jeff pushed Matt out the ring. The ref got up and Jeff pinned Justin getting the 3.

Matt was finally up and Jeff flew from the tope rope running and nailed Matt with a Swanton bomb.

Jeff got up but the lights went out and once back on Jeff's neck was engulfed by Kane's hand.

Heath tried to make a save but was put in one to. Rey ran jumped on the step and did a hurricarana from behind sending Kane's head bouncing onto the steel steps.

After that Shad came from under the ring and DDT Heath only to be spin kicked by Jeff.

Cody Rhodes came out and slammed Rey down on his knee.

It was chaos as CM Punk came from the crowd and did a running knee he would do if he was at a turnbuckle except he did it from atop the barricade.

Cody once hit feel back. Jack Swagger came from the crowd and nailed Jeff and Punk with a chair and started gloating.

The lights went out and within a second Jack was in a Tombstone pile driver by none other than the Undertaker.

Taker brought him down and got up rolling his eyes in the back of his head.

R&R


	7. WrestleMania!

Hey guys cmon pleas review this is difficult when no one reviews your work ): anyways enjoy.

Jeff walked form his car to the backstage area it was WrestleMania and to Jeff time to win the Money in the bank ladder match but to do that there were 5 superstars in his way

Jack Swagger, Drew, Kane, CM Punk, and Cody Rhodes. Jeff sighed walking around backstage.

He had one plan once he won the MITB and that was not a World Title or a continental title or a tag title.

He talked to Vince and he knew what he wanted.

The MITB match began to start he was last out which was normal. He came out to his theme smirking.

The match began and everyone backed off seeing who would strike first.

Jeff got out of the ring and went under it Drew blinked only to be blindsided by Jack.

Cody jumped a Punk with a flying forearm, Kane stood back watching them both and as Jack put Drew in a power bomb position he grabbed him by the neck and started to lift him up.

Jeff would then come out from behind and under the ring and smacks Kane in the head with a chair.

Kane fell forward and Jack had let Drew out of the power bomb after taking down Punk got a ladder in and started hammering him with it.

Jeff charged at him and drop kicked him from behind resulting in him falling body first on the ladder.

Jeff grabbed the ladder and started swinging it like a baseball bat nailing Jack in the face.

Once he saw the most were down but Kane and Punk were outside the ring.

Jeff set up the ladder and started to climb.

As he was on the 3rd to last one his brother came from the crowd went on the top rope jumped to the ladder without letting his feet touch and did a side effect on him from the height.

Jeff squirmed on the matt in pain. Matt slowly got up and walked off striking.

Punk and Kane came in and started fighting. Kane suplexed Punk onto the ladder.

Cody came up slowly and did a dropkick on Kane's leg. Kane held his leg in pain.

Punk rebounded off a rope and kneed him in the head. Cody smiled and offered his hand to Punk.

Punk grabbed it and pulled him forward kneeing him in the gut.

Punk grabbed the ladder and started to climb only for Swagger to run up grab his legs and throws him off.

Swagger gloated only for Drew to do a top rope DDT. Drew looked at his out cold completion and started to climb.

As he grabbed the case Edge ran from the crowd and speared the ladder right from under him. Drew landed neck first and winced in pain.

Edge kicked him and Jack out. Kane slowly got up and got speared out of the ring by by now was using the rope to get up.

Punk was already up and ran and put Edge in GTS. Jeff saw this and ran and did a drop kick to his torso. Punk fell and Edge got up fine.

Cody was barley up only to get leg dropped out of the ring by Jeff who still remained in. Edge then set up the ladder for started to climb up.

Punk didn't give up and shot a ladder through Edge's leg sending him down and then leaned it by then ran up it and did his signature knee that he would do from the turnbuckle but him and Jeff both fell hard.

Punk moaned and groaned Jeff struggled. Heath ran out and started to climb the ladder.

He didn't aim for the briefcase thow he jumped and did a elbow drop to Cody.

Apparently before Jeff came back they were having a feud. Edge got Jeff up and started to pull him up the ladder.

Jeff barely awake started to climb warily. Kane came in the ring and put Edge in a chokeslam.

Heath ran in and did his finisher to Kane. Jeff unhooked the briefcase and got down smiling but barely aware.

He grabbed the mic and sat down and began to talk "Ill tell you all now im not challenging for a title instead ima bringing back a title and that title is the Hardcore Championship and the defense of the title will begin on this week's Smackdown.".

Edge was wide eyed as was Heath. Jeff walked out with the two.

"Dude why are you doing that you should challenge for a title" Edge asked.

"I have a plan Edge listen you two in order for this to work i don't want any of you attacking me for this title.".

Both nodded silently.

Jeff didn't care about the other match cards he just left exhausted from the match he had.

R&R please


	8. Title Defense

Hey guys thanks for the reviews in means a lot that you like my story so ima keep updating as much as i can :).

Jeff walked from his car to the backstage door with his Hardcore title hidden under his shirt.

He was supposed to meet up with Edge, Kofi, Christian, Heath, Rey, and JTG in his locker room so its where he headed.

He opened the door and saw all of them sitting there talking.

Edge looked at Jeff "So what's your grand master plan here ol Jeffy"he mused.

"Alright guys listen you know how we cannot attack superstars backstage correct?".

Everyone nodded except Heath who raised his hand. "Didn't you attack Cody Rhodes thow...twice".

Jeff blinked "Yes but Teddy didn't bother to look at the video tapes".

Everyone blinked "So then why don't we just start beating the living fuck out of Nexus if he don't care" JTG asked.

"Guys we are gonna ambush them i figured you knew that" Jeff sighed. No one said anything.

After moments of silent Edge asked "How the hell are we gonna ambush them?".

"Ok we have me stand out in the ring and wait for a challenger to come then when he's in the ring we attack him and beat the crap out of him".

Everyone nodded. This was actually Jeff's semi goal he really wanted to be the longest reigning Hardcore Champ ever.

"So we doing this tonight?" Christian asked.

"Well ima introduce the title tonight so yes Edge i want you wear the bell ringer is except hidden Rey you can fit in amongst the fans.

Heath i want you under the ring Kofi you will be under the announce table and JTG ugmmmm i don't care really but be hidden.

They all nodded smiling evily. Once the time came Jeff walked out with the Hardcore title.

He grabbed a mic and began to talk "As you know i have brought back the Hardcore Championship!".

The defense of this title will be 24/7 as always beginning tonight!" All fans were cheering happily.

Suddenly Shad theme began to play as he ran up to stage with a mic "Jeff that title will be mien right now!".

He then charged the ring only for everyone to come from there hiding spots and surrounded the ring except JTG.

Suddenly a yell could be heard from above.

Jeff looked up and saw JTG headed from Shad on a zip line such as what Shawn Michaels did.

JTG kicked Shad right in the face sending him out of the ring.

Rey started punching his face hard as Heath came out. Heath did his finisher to Shad on the ramp.

Jeff smirked realizing there was no ref. But from behind from the crowd came Wade Barret leading a ref.

Edge ran at Barret only to spear the ref. Barret punched Edge repeatedly.

Kofi who was under the announce table jumped out and tackled Barret into the steps.

Barret cringed in pain only to get a big boot to the face from Edge.

Jeff remembered a Shad had a match against Edge tonight "Hey guys bring Shad in here" he yelled without a mic.

Heath and Rey dragged Shad in the arena. Jeff pulled Shad near the metal post.

He went outside got on the steps and grabbed his leg and arm and started pulling forward.

Heath did a dropkick to his other side. Edge let him go a pulled him out of the ring and pushed him towards Edge.

Edge speared him suddenly. Shad grunted in pain.

Jeff grabbed his Hardcore Title and held it up high smiling.

Later that night Edge was fighting Shad. The match was half way through Shad was weak and could barely get up.

But from behind Matt came and did a Twist of Fate to Edge.

The ref called DQ and Edge won but then began to be assaulted by Shad and Matt.

Heath and Kofi came running out and started fighting Matt then Jeff came from under the ring and gave his brother a bulldog then got on the top rope.

Shad tried to stop him only to be hit by Heath with his finisher.

Jeff performed a Swanton causing Matt to cringe in pain.

Jeff smirked happy and helped Edge up.

Jeff held up Edges hand in victory.

R&R please :)


	9. Let Hell Break Loose

Hey guys thanks for the liking and reviews :)

Jeff walked backstage still hiding the hardcore title under his shirt.

He would have to go to Heaths room to get set up and discuss a plan for him and Justin's tag defense.

He was almost there when he saw Matt enter JTGs room. Jeff out of curiosity listened through the thin wooden door.

"You understand the plan right i want you to take Jeff out before he gets to the ring so his mystery partner won't be able to fight".

"Yeah yeah dawg i don't care about the rest ill just beat Jeff out then run".

Jeff's eyes widened but his partner would already be in the ring when he arrived.

Jeff walked to Heath and told him what he heard and texted Edge that JTG was a traitor.

"Alright well our plan will be fine don't worry i got an idea" Heath said smirking.

"Alright dude just don't mess it up". Later that night Heath and Justin were in the ring expect Justin stood as far back as possible.

Jeff came out and as expected JTG came from under the ring with a chair.

As he moved toward Jeff a familiar theme was playing a very kingly like theme.

From the crowd came none other than the game Triple H with a sledge hammer in his hand.

This was a surprise to Jeff he was expecting Heath to do a finisher to Justin then go onto his side.

JTG backed up a little only to be nailed by a hammer.

Triple H smirked at Jeff "Cmon kid lets kick some ass" Triple H said walking towards the ring.

Jeff blinked and got in the ring he was first in. Justin went in first only to be held back by the arms by Heath.

Jeff ran and gave Justin a dropkick. Justin feel to his knees then Jeff grabbed him by the neck and hurled him towards his corner.

Jeff ran and grabbed the top rope jumped and flinged his knees at Justin chest then rolling back kicking him with one foot then tagging Hunter in with the other.

Hunter got up and whipped Justin against the rope and then he was given a spinebuster.

Justin winced but got up and gave Hunter a kick to the leg. Hunter went back a little but went back and kicked his leg.

Justin went back only for Heath to do his finisher from the rope to him.

The ref couldn't call anything really he couldn't DQ Heath since he did it to his own partner.

Justin feel face forward. Triple H picked him up a gave him a Pedigree.

Hunter then threw him to his corner and tagged Jeff in who gloated while he set up Justin in a Twist of Fate position.

Before he gave him a Twist of Fate he did his brothers hand sign.

Jeff did the Twist of fate then got on the top rope and gave him a Swanton Bomb.

JTG wasn't completely out from when Hunter hit him with the hammer he was able to get up and pulls the ref out of the ring and threw him into the steps.

As JTG turned around he got nailed with a hammer.

Soon after that the Nexus theme started to play and the WHOLE Nexus came out Raw and SmackDown.

Jeff backed up and Hunter retreated back into the ring.

Heath came in the ring by them "Dude let's get out of here while we still can".

"No i am taking a stand right here and now i don't care if I'm gonna get hurt".

Hunter blinked "Don't worry i got an idea" Hunter said pulling a cell from his hammer.

He started talking then hung up and by now Nexus had surrounded the ring.

Wade took a mic and began to talk.

"You shall be ended now I'll admit you've been good but that's with an advantage but when it means coming face to face with us all its not gonna happen".

Suddenly a song singing about a sexy boy came turned as Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair came out leading the resistance of SmackDown.

Nexus was a little shocked but Barret took the mic again "You think this scares me we can crush them easily!".

The lights went out as Taker appeared in the middle on the Nexus army.

Suddenly a theme of glass shattering came on as Stone Cold came out leading the Raw resistance.

Don't wanna do this all in one i wanna make it long and cool. R&R


	10. Return of Legends and A Hell of a Fight

Here ya go guys sorry bout late updates end of semester is very hard.

The Nexus surrounded Taker mostly SmackDown people. Stonecold had a mic and yelled in it "I don't know who you little bitch asses think you are but Raw attack!".

The whole Raw resistance charged hitting the other raw head on.

Shawn was already there super kicking people he actually nailed Swagger sending him back to the ground.

Jeff ran to the SmackDown side to aid his friend and did a senton from the top rope nailing Curt Hawkins.

Edge was on the Raw side. Husky and Michael started double teaming him.

Christian from the crowd came and did a midair killswitch to Husky.

Tarver swung at Christian only for him to duck and then have Edge spear Tarver.

Daniel Bryan was trying to fight off Skip but was failing and after a heavy blow he was thrown through the announce table.

Heath came from behind and finished him with his finisher.

Drew started pushing Stonecold mocking him only for Stonecold to flip him off and give him a stunner and he did that to Zack Ryder to.

Justin now had payback in mind and did a jump from the top rope to the announce table landed it and then did a hurricarana to Slater through the table.

Matt was fighting Flair by now both were at a stale mate. Triple H from behind turned him and gave him a pedigree.

Taker was hitting people left and right not even knowing who until his brother Kane tried to give him a chokeslam.

Big Show stopped Kane by grabbing his neck from behind and doing a chokeslam.

As Show turned around David nailed him with a chair then gave him a DDT.

Jeff was by now fighting The Miz Barret was nowhere in sight.

Jeff was punching kicking and everything else to Miz.

Sheamus who came from under the ring attacked Jeff and tried to do the Celtic cross to him.

Rey a step ahead was able to give Sheamus a low blow sending him down.

Edge came and did a running edgeacution.

Randy was able to give Chris Masters a RKO but only to be nailed by who was still angered at Smith started punching him and joined the resistance.

Smith who had no time lifting him up threw him right into the steel steps.

Shawn started punching smith from behind blow after blow.

Shawn got down like a stoll and Jericho came running and did a code breaker to Smith.

Shad Had by then after that grabbed Jericho and hurled him into a steel pole.

Shawn tried to fight back but got nailed by Otunga.

Undertaker was able to kick the chair out of his hand and chokeslam him to the chair.

Shad was terrified of Taker and did not do a thing. The Uso's were double teaming Hunter.

Jeff ran and put one in a choke hold. The other brother tried to attack only to get a spinebuster by the game in the let go and spun grabbing his arm and flinged him into Shad.

Justin who was still fine had another plan in mind and attacked Hunter not onto the Steel steps but with the steel steps.

Hunter got nailed in the back heavy but an unlikely ally came to help.

(Hey this is for one of the greatest wrestlers of all time man).

Viva La Raza came through the titantron making Justin turn around in shock.

(And yes Eddie is alive in this fic).

But from behind Eddie came doing a back suplex lifting Justin with the steps and slamming Justin onto the steps.

Chavo looked at his uncle in shock and charged at him. Eddie saw it coming and suplexed him right into the steps.

After that Nexus was on the retreat men carrying the injured.

Jeff looked around and only saw Rey, Edge, Flair, Stonecold, Christian, Undertaker, and himself standing one thing he noticed was Kofi was nowhere to be found he didn't even see him in the fight.

R&R please


	11. Another Betrayal

Sorry guys been busy still once the holidays are over it will be better :).

Jeff helped carry bodies back to the lockeroom.

He put Shawn's body down on the couch he then turned and looked at his men "Alright we gotta find Kofi but i want some to stay back and defend the wounded.".

Everyone nodded "Alright me and Edge will go out the rest od you stay behind since there are barely any of us".

Edge shrugged "Alright cmon". Edge and Jeff walked out in search of Kofi. After a while they had nearly searched everywhere they could have until.

"Dude i cant believe we can't fin-" Suddenly Jeff put his hand over Edges mouth "Shhhh listen".

They listened and heard Kofi's voice and Wades voice "So ya know the plan get behind their lines and say you were attacked then take out Edge".

Kofi nodded smirking "Ha no problem pleasure doing business with ya". Edge eyes got wide and angry.

"I know you wanna kill him dude but not yet".

Kofi turned the corner and saw them acting like his arm was hurt "Guys guys Nexus attacked me I'm sorry i couldn't be out there".

Edge tore through Jeff's arm and speared Kofi against a wall and started nailing him.

Justin came from the door next door and had a towel on his head just done taking a shower whistling.

He saw Edge beating p Kofi and Jeff looking at him.

Justin stood for a second then started running.

Edge didn't care he was pumbling Kofi hard as he could.

Jeff pulled him off "Cmon more of Nexus is coming we gotta run man".

Edge sighed "Whatever". They ran off back to their lockeroom. Hunter looked at him "So what's the story?."

"Kofi's betrayed us and was planning to attack Edge" Jeff explained.

"Well what did ya do?" Hunter. "I didn't do nothing Edge speared him and started punching him."

Jeff said laughing. Edge laughed "Yeah but let's get outa here we gotta rest up".

Hunter nodded "Yeah and guys be on Raw i have a surprise for the Nexus main force".

Jeff and Edge nodded. By now everyone was waking up and Jeff and Edge were body guards so they could safely get to their car.

3 days later.

Jeff, Edge, Rey, and Undertaker who surprisingly liked country music came out of the car.

Hunter and Shawn met them "Cmon Nexus is out there asking us to come out we will go out then we will signal for you to come out" Shawn explained.

"Alright" Jeff nodded.

"But be prepared once you guys are out there more will come from them" Hunter said looking at a couple minutes later Shawn gave them the signal.

Jeff came charging out with Edge Taker and Rey taking the ring by storm with DX.

"You fools" Wade yelled "I have men ready by the minute now come on out boys.".

Nothing happened no theme played but all of a sudden a glass shattering theme played as Stonecold came out.

"What where are my men!" Wade yelled angry. "Well my friend and I took em out" Stonecold said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You and who else!".

(Some may not like this but i need a good superstar for Raw and i don't care what you think or how he killed himself he is in the story and by the way it wasn't roidrage for the following reason if you have roidrage he would have killed them there and no it wouldn't have been no 3 days but either way here he is).

Chris Benoits theme played as he walked out smiling.

Both men charged the side of the ring pushing Nexus back to the announce table.

Jeff and Rey ran and did a high flying move to Justin each one using their foot to kick him in the face and the other to land safely.

Justin flew back hard. Nexus was on a complete retreat.

"Oh yeah i forgot to mention Wade none of your men have even tried to take the hardcore title from me like the wimps they are!".

Wade smirked "Heh you'll face someone at Backlash for the title and i know who".

Suddenly a theme played as Matt Hardy came out and looked at his brother smirking.

Jeff eyes widened in shock but he then smirked "Ha alright ill fight em".

R&R


	12. The Beginning Of The End

Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating its just my aunt died and it's just been hard but this will be the last chapter for the war sadly but i promise to make this one hardcore guys.

Jeff walked out of his car to the Backlash arena with his hardcore title around his meet up with Edge "Hey man".

"Hey..." Jeff said silently. "You alright" Edge questioned.

"Yeah but tonight...is gonna be a war...". "Then we got ammo i have Shawn, Hunter, Chris, Eddie, Rey, Christian, Ric, Steve, and Taker." Edge replied smirking.

Jeff smiled that made him feel better but his match was the first one up... and he knew Nexus would come out to fight him.

Jeff smiled and patted Edges back and walked towards the arena. Once Jeff got to the ramp he was looking around him he didn't wanna be blindsided. Once down to the ring Matts theme played but no one came out. Suddenly a boom from behind him. Jeff turned fast and saw Swagger charging the ring with a chair.

Jeff backed up a little preparing himself. Suddenly from behind Matt charged the ring with a chair.

Jeff saw this and charged at Jack and slid under him and out of the ring. From the crowd David Otunga charged at Jeff with a trash can.

Jeff went back but Matt had when the other way having him cornered. Jeff gulped he was corned Jack was still in the ring so if he tried to get out through the ring he would be hit and his two exits were blocked then it hit him. The crowd when he attempted to jump over the barrier through the crowd only for security to stop him.

Jeff was cornered he was about to be pumbled badly. Suddenly there was a tear it was from the ring as Taker came up from under the ring and chokeslammed Jack. David and Matt shocked stood there. Jeff charged at Otunga and dropkicked his legs out making him fall face first on the snapped out of his trance and charged at Jeff with his chair.

Jeff grabbed the trash can to defend himself.

Matt swung his chair at him only for the trash can to block it and then from then from the other announce table came Edge who took advantage and speared him against the ring.

Matt cringed. By now Nexus men were pouring out of the lockeroom. Jeff went ahead and pinned Matt getting the three count.

He needed to get that out of the way. Within moments Nexus had the ring surrounded inside and out except for Jeff's side.

Taker and Edge stood by him ready for a behind them through the crowd came Eddie and Chris.

R&R part 1 part 2 coming to a computer near you soon


	13. The War Is Over

Really long update sorry guys x.x but I'll make this a blowout!

Mike Knox advanced a little just for a man to jump the barrier and deliver a sweet chin music.

Hunter followed behind him standing next to Jeff. Suddenly a breaking glass sound poured through the arena as Stonecold came out leading the rest of the army.

Most Nexus backs turned to look except Matt who had gotten up and eyed his brother like a lion ready to kill.

Jeff grabbed a mic and yelled dead into it "Attack!" Jeff ran at the ring and punched his brother.

Edge ran to the side and kicked Kofi Kingston. Stonecold jumped out and started landing haymakers like no one's business.

Kane charged at Taker and they locked up.-Blink 182 I'm feeling this goes through Hunters head-.

Hunter grabbed his sledge and raised his sledge and started swinging like he was a pro baseball player.

At one point he swung into the Great Khali which caused the great sledgy to break in two.

Khali swung at Hunter who ducked and did a DX chop then kicked Khali between the legs. Khali fell to both knees allowing Hunter to do the Pedigree.

Heath Slater ran and did a hurricarana to Tommy Dreamer (Yea ima use some ECW guys) but as he did Sandman busted a chair right over his head.

Eddie ran behind yelled "Viva La Raza and drop kicked him forward making him land on his chair.

Eddie saw JBL and rushed at him sliding out of the ring and punching him without mercy.

Out of the corner of Chris Benoits eye he saw Daniel Bryan strangling Primo who actually was on no one's side.

The Miz began fighting Edge until Christian came from behind kicked him in the gut and gave him a killswitch onto concrete.

Jeff and Matt kept up with a lockup neither giving an inch. Wade Barret came from the side and kneed Jeff's rib cage making the younger Hardy fall back.

Matt took advantage and ran giving one hell of a knee to the head. Edge ran in and speared Wade and started punching like crazy.

Eddie was kicking JBL until he was down then got on top of the barrier and did the 5 Star Frog Splash.

Sheamus began hitting Triple H with a pipe. Shawn came from behind turned him round and did Sweet Chin Music to his groin.

Sheamus fell to his knees then got Sweet Chin Music to his face. Triple H got up and patted his longtime partner on the back.

Heath began punching Luke Gallows once he regained his composure from being hit by sandman. Punk came running from the side and delivered a knee to the head.

Justin watched this and ripped off his Nexus wrist band and charged over delivering a hurricarana to Luke Gallows.

Punk began punching only for Ric Flair to slap him across the chest full force sending him back. Stonecold grabbed him and through him over the barrier.

Few Nexus remained. Zack Ryder charged up to Justin and slapped him across the face "What the hell's your problem!" Sandman followed behind him.

Rey ran across the ring avoiding Jeff, Wade, Matt, and Edge jumped from the ring onto Sandman and began punching his face. Zack turned in shock.

Rey jumped off onto Zack like a crazy dog and began head butting him until he went out cold.

Cody Rhodes, Ted, and Drew sat back a little with chairs.

Hunter grabbed another sledge hammer and ran at Cody and Ted yelling "Sons of Orton shall die!"

Shawn blinked and shrugged and grabbed Sheamus's pipe and swung at Drew. Hunter managed to hit Cody but Ted ducked.

Hunted brought the hammer down on his back full force. Drew was out cold already due to Shawn.

"Aren't so dashing know are ya and it may cause a million dollars for your hospital bill."

Matt had ran and kicked Edge in the rib cage but the damage had already been done to Wade.

Jeff ran and chop blocked his leg. Matt fell down but kicked his brother with his one good foot and got up and attempted to punch him.

Suddenly Jack Swagger's music began to play. Jeff blinked and looked and Swagger with a mic in his hand.

"Listen get the hell out of here I got a title match tonight or else I'll come down there and take you out myself."

Slater and Justin stood at the middle of the ramp smirking. Slater yelled "I'd love to see your ass get past us!"

Undertaker appeared behind him. Jack looked behind him as his eyes grew wide. Taker grabbed his neck and choke slammed him.

Meanwhile Jeff and Matt were punching each other. No one wanted to interfere between the two it was a clash of brothers.

Jeff smirked "Ding ding let the match begin." Matt smirked back "Takes me back to when we were kids so cmon little brother." Jeff charged at him and kicked his gut.

Matt fell back but despite pain charged forward and did a side effect to him.

Jeff was on pure adrenaline and got back up and when his brother turned around did a spin kick to his head sending him to the ground with a thud

. Jeff ran to the turnbuckle and attempted a Swanton bomb. Matt rolled away having Jeff land with a thud.

–Trust Company Falling Apart Plays-.

Jeff tried to get up using the turnbuckle. Matt got up due to the ring rope and ran at him while leaning on it and did what seemed like a leap of faith at Jeff.

He cross bodied him sending Jeff back down. Jeff winced in pain but managed to kick his brother's head as he was down.

Jeff forced himself up and kicked him again. Matt rolled away and pulled himself up and looked at him. Matt ran against the ring rope and attempted a side effect.

Jeff saw this and as he drew close he moved to the side and tripped him. Jeff ran backward and bounced off the ring rope and as his brother turned he did a midair Swanton Bomb.

Only Jeff's thigh hit him doing a lot less damage. Matt slowly got up as did his brother I mean a head to the thigh and a thigh to the head did equal damage.

Matt kicked his brother's side and Jeff in return bunched his arm. Matt moved back and bounced off the ring rope and gave Jeff a nasty elbow to the mouth.

Jeff fell down in pain holding his mouth. Matt got on the top rope and knew this would take perfect accuracy and a lot of luck.

Jeff slowly got up and turned around as his brother jumped and tried to deliver a Twist of fate.

Jeff remembered when he did that to him when they were young and smirked "Not today bro…"

Jeff ran and did a head butt to the rib cage of Matt sending him into the turnbuckle.

Matt winced in pain as his brother threw him to the ground. Matt could barely see his vision was blurred.

Jeff jumped to the top rope and looked at his brother. Jeff stayed there for a moment.

"Do it Jeff cmon!" Hunter yelled as the rest encouraged him.

Jeff shook his head and got down and helped his brother up. "I don't care what you did your still my brother and i…can't I just can't."

Matt blinked and stared at his little brother. Matt patted his back and whispered in his ear "You win….." then he fell to the ground and passed out from exhaustion.

–The War is over plays-.

Jeff looked down and smiled then passed out as well.

Later that night Jeff awoke next to Matt in the locker room.

The rest of his friends sat there. Matt looked at him "Imp sorry for what I did…".

Jeff smiled "Don't worry bout it the war is over."

The End hope ya liked it.


End file.
